Collection 1: First Steps eps 2,3,4
by LatiosFan
Summary: Updated versions of episodes 2, 3 and 4 in my series of stories about Ash and Angie. Now with improved layout for better reading, and I also corrected some errors. Describes the events that took place just after my first story, Angie's Goodbye.
1. Episode 2: All Tied Up! part 1

Episode 2, All Tied Up! (part 1)

A little story about the beginning of the journey of Ash and Angie, taking place directly after my previous fiction story, "Angie's Goodbye". Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Ash, dinner is ready! Come and get it!" Angie yelled.

"Where is that boy?" She wondered. He had been gone for hours now. It was their first trip together since they left her home in Solaceon Town. Their plans were to get to the Fight Area, on the island north in the Sinnoh Region, and from there catch the boat to the another new region Ash wanted to explore. To get there in time to catch the boat to the Fight Area, they had to fly, literally. Staravia carried Angie, and Ash went on Gliscor. He did have to pay for that with a few unplanned landings, as Gliscor's flying technique still needed some work. After a few of those "landings" Angie began feeling sorry for him.

"Let's switch places Ash, now you fly with Staravia and I'll travel on Gliscor for a while." she proposed.

"No," he said, I'll be fine. Ash said, determined. "Besides, I don't want you to get hurt, Angie."

"He really could be so sweet at times", Angie said to herself. "He may be dense now and then, and also rather stubborn too, but his good qualities make up for that. And besides, he is so cute..."

Even with the unplanned landings of Gliscor, they did manage to get on the boat in time, and soon they set foot on the island where the Fight Area was. However, the boat to the new region was not going to leave very soon. While on it's way from the new region to where our friends ware, it had encountered a storm, and now needed repairs. These were expected to take at least three days, maybe more. Ash was off course very disappointed, but then Angie told him that on Route 228, just north of the Resort Area, lived many Bug Pokémon.

"Really?" Ash asked Angie with much excitement in his voice.

Angie had already learned about Ash's fondness of Bug Pokémon, so she was certain this would cheer him up. And she was right, he never mentioned having to wait for the boat to get repaired, but raced off in the direction of the Resort Area, almost dragging Angie behind him. Before they could reach the Resort Area, and Route 228, where the Bug Pokémon would be, they had to travel along Route 230, which consisted of a large lake. Staravia was still somewhat tired of the long flight from Solaceon Town to the ferry to the Fight Area, so Ash and Angie could not go this way. Besides, riding on Gliscor across a big lake was not such a good idea. So Ash came up with another approach. He would make a raft for Angie, and ask Buizel to pull the raft. He himself would ride along with Buizel then. Gliscor helped cutting down some trees, and soon the raft was ready.

"Why don't you come along on the raft, instead of swimming in that cold water"? Angie asked concerned.

"No, the raft is not big enough for two, maybe I'll knock you over and then you fall in and get wet too" Ash replied firmly.

Angie was not worried about the little room aboard the raft.

"I'll just stay close to Ash, don't mind that at all," she dreamed. "Being close to him is the reason I went on this journey in the first place."

But even though she was a little disappointed about a missed chance so sit cozy together on the raft, she was also charmed by the caring way Ash treated her. The crossing of the lake went without any problems, and after Ash's clothes had dried in the sun, they set forth to route 228. However, after walking for hours, no Bug Pokémon was there to be seen.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he said to Angie.

"Absolutely", she answered, "I read about it in the magazine my parents receive weekly. It has a special feature about what Pokémon can be found in the Sinnoh region"

"Well, you must have read the wrong route number then, cause there are no Bug Pokémon here," Ash said with an accusing voice.

"Beg your pardon, mister?" Angie replied with an also irritated voice. "I am sure it said so in the magazine!"

"Oh really?" Ash replied.

"Oh yes!" Angie almost yelled, and they turned their backs to each other, both with their arms crossed along the chest. "If you want to be with these bugs so bad, why don't you go look for them alone!" Angie now yelled.

"Fine, I will! We haven't been in that piece of forest yet, so maybe I'll find some there, if you really did not misread that magazine, that is," Ash said.

"Oh you...!" Angie yelled, "well just make sure you don't stay away too long, I am going to make dinner in an hour and if you're too late there will be nothing left!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ash said and slowly walked towards the dark patch of forest he mentioned they hadn't visited yet.

"The little... Oh why can't he admit that I am right without him getting all mad!" Angie wondered.

But soon her anger faded away, and she started making preparations for dinner. She had never been much of a cook, at the daycare she only had to feed the Pokémon left in the care of her parents, but she had learned a few things lately. During Ash's first visit to her house she had first experienced Brock's cooking, and since she wanted to take care of Ash while they traveled together, had asked Brock for some quick lessons. Luckily he had some of his recipes written down, since there was little time between the moment Ash asked her to join him on his new journey, and the moment they actually left. She was going to make a dish that was Ash's favorite, according to Brock. And it wasn't even a difficult meal to prepare. She started cooking, and a while later, a delicious scent filled the air around their camp.

"What is taking him so long?" she wondered. "He can't still be angry now, can he?"

She looked in the direction of the patch of forest Ash disappeared in more than an hour ago.

"It does look rather spooky" she thought, and a little shiver went down her spine. "What if... something happened to him?"

After all, when Ash left to explore this piece of forest, he only took Pikachu with him and forgot his other Pokémon.

"Pikachu is strong, but it is still only one Pokémon," she thought. "If it got poisoned or hit with Stun Spore, Ash would be all by himself..."

"Ash!" she called, "Ash!" but there was no answer. She raised her voice again and called even louder "Ash, where are you? Dinner is ready! Come on!"

"Would he still be mad at me?" she thought. "He wouldn't think I sent him on a wild goose chase when I told him there had to be Bug Pokémon here? Or was he trying to get even with me, watching from behind one of those bushes, to see me freak out because I am getting so worried about him?"

"Ash Ketchum, the joke is now over, come out from wherever you are hiding, you hear me?!" Angie yelled with a slight touch of fear in her voice.

Then her Shinx seemed to hear something. It looked in the direction of some bushes at the edge of the forest. Angie looked in the same direction, and suddenly she saw something moving in the bushes! It was Pikachu! "So, the game is up" she thought.

"About time you guys showed up," Angie said, "I worked hard to get you something to eat and now it is getting cold!"

But still no sign of Ash and then Angie noticed that Pikachu was not moving forward as fast as usual. She started to run towards the little guy.

"Pika..." Pikachu uttered very weakly before it fell over.

"It was hurt!" Angie thought. "Quickly, let's examine it!" Her experience at the daycare came in really handy now, she had seen her parents treat injured Pokémon before, and learned much from this. Before she and Ash left, she had managed to grab a few medicine-sprays, just in case. Normally Brock was the one to take care of injuries but since he had stayed at the daycare to fill the vacancy Angie had left by leaving with Ash, it now came down to her to be the "doctor". She found a few marks on Pikachu that were clearly stings from a Roselia.

"The poor thing has been poisoned" she thought. "It's a miracle it even managed to get here with this amount of poison"

Quickly she picked the right antidote and gave it to Pikachu.

"There you are, you'll feel much better soon now, little guy," she lovingly said to the little Electric Mouse Pokémon.

And she was right, after a minute, Pikachu slowly opened it's eyes, and looked gratefully at Angie.

"It is going to be okay," she sighed happily, but then her face suddenly grew pale. She slowly turned her head towards the now even more spooky looking patch of forest, and said with a weak and concerned voice "But... what happened to Ash?"

(to be continued)

My second fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.

6-6-2009: Added the correct Route numbers.


	2. Episode 2: All Tied Up! part 2

Episode 2, All Tied Up! (part 2)

The second part of a little story about the beginning of the journey of Ash and Angie, taking place directly after my previous fiction story, "Angie's Goodbye". Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu uttered as it tried to free itself from Angie's arms.

It brought Angie back from her worried thoughts about what could have happened to Ash. Pikachu grabbed part of her shirt, and tried to pull the girl in the direction of where it just came out of the bushes, some moments ago, all battered up.

"That's right" she thought, "we must go find Ash, he may be in even more trouble than Pikachu was."

Even though she was eager to rescue Ash, she did keep her cool a little, and grabbed Ash's Poké Balls before running towards the eerie forest. She was hoping Pikachu would show her the way, and followed it deeper into the forest.

"It sure is creepy here," she thought, "especially since it is getting dark a little. But I must go on, for Ash!"

Sometimes she heard some noises, hoping it was a sign from Ash, but most of the times it was the wind, or at least she thought it was. Her Shinx was getting tired and she put it back in it's Poké Ball. Then she heard a shrieking sound, not far from them.

"W..What was that?" she stuttered.

"I want to run away and never stop until I am out of this creepy forest!" she thought. But she pulled herself together again. "Look, Pikachu also keeps on going. I know he does it because he is loyal to his master, Ash. But didn't the same apply to her? Ash was not her master off course, but she choose to be with him, and now she shouldn't back out when things got a little scary." her confidence grew again "I have to find Ash!" she kept thinking. All of a sudden she noticed something on the ground, a few meters away from her. It was Ash's cap! "He must be close" Angie kept telling herself, "I will soon see him again." And she was right. Behind some more bushes she found Ash, all stuck in a large web. She started to laugh.

"So that's been keeping you away! You're all tied up! I know you like Bug Pokémon, but I never imagined you wanted to live with them." she said teasingly.

"Angie, this is no time for jokes!" Ash shouted, but Angie laughed even louder.

"Too bad I didn't bring my camera. It really is a sight you know!"

Ash got a little mad because Angie was laughing over him so much, but there was no time to be angry at her.

"Angie!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll untie you, don't be so impatient." Angie replied.

"Angie! Ash said again, "that's not it!" as he kept on making wild movements with his arms.

"What then?" she asked.

"Behind you!" Ash yelled even louder.

Angie finally noticed the fear in his voice, and quickly turned around. Before her stood the largest Ariados she had even seen! "Eewww" she thought "what a monster" but before she could do anything the Ariados used String Shot on her, and wrapped her in it's sticky webbing.

"That's what I was yelling at you about" Ash said. "I wanted to warn you."

The Ariados finished wrapping it's web around Angie, and carried her to the large web Ash already was stuck to, and planted Angie right beside him.

"Now I am close to Ash" she thought, "but this is not exactly what I had in mind. Nice job Angie, now we're both stuck in this web. If only I hadn't been so busy laughing at Ash's sticky situation. But then again, it did look so funny, him flapping his arms and legs about, while shouting at her."

But now, there was little reason to laugh. They were both stuck tightly to the web of this large Ariados, and Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. She started to cry.

"Ash" she said, "if we don't get out of this alive, I want you to know that the last few days were the best of my life. I'm sorry I haven't been more careful and instead of saving you, ended up trapped as well."

Then, with much difficulty because the web was so sticky, she leaned over towards Ash, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum, until my last breath. I just wanted you to know that'" and then she started crying.

For a moment Ash was stunned. He did already tell Angie that he loved her as well, but they never kissed after that confession. First, they needed all the time to get packed, and even though he was now more aware of his feelings, he still felt uncomfortable expressing them with more than words and holding hands. But this kiss felt nice, and it gave him new hope and strength.

"Now listen to me Ange" - this was the first time Ash used the short form of her name, but somehow he felt the situation was right for using a pet name for her - "Don't talk like we're going to die or so. We'll get out of this situation. Look at me!"

Slowly she lifted her head up to Ash, and looked into his eyes, like he asked her to do.

"I know that look" she thought "that is the same way Ash looked at me when he held my hand, when that spirit almost dragged me into it's world, to be trapped forever there. When Ash told me he would not let go!" Slowly she calmed down.

"But how are we going to get out of this then?" she asked him. "Do you have a plan?"

"No, but if I think hard enough, sooner or later something will come up, I'm sure," he answered.

"That sounded a lot less reassuring than what he said to her just a few moments ago. "Fine, you go work out our escape plan, while we hang around here and enjoy the vi...."

But she didn't finish her sentence. Did she really see it well? Was that Ash's cap moving towards them? "Strange, there is not even the lightest breeze" she thought, "how can his cap be..." Then suddenly she saw two yellow feet underneath the cap.

"It's Pikachu!" she yelled to Ash.

"You're right, it is!" Ash said in joy. "Well done little buddy!" and to Angie "He must have slipped away while that Ariados was webbing you, and then used my cap as cover to get to us unnoticed. Can you get us free, Pikachu?"

The little Mouse Pokémon tried to bite the strings holding his master and Angie, but the strings were too tough.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the web!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu jumped up in the air, and with all it's force, slammed the web with his tail, only to get launched ever higher in the air, because the web bounced back.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash and Angie both yelled.

Pikachu seemed their only chance on getting out of this place, and Angie had quickly begun to like Ash's little Pokémon friend, soon after they met.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu muttered a little angry as he stumbled out of the bushes he fell into.

"So much for that solution," Ash sighed "If only we could..."

"Ash!, Angie said, "I grabbed your Poké Balls, before I left to go search for you. Maybe one of your other Pokemon can help us."

"Good job, Angie!" Ash said, while Angie started to blush at the compliment Ash gave her.

"Release Gliscor! He can cut these strings easily!" he said to her.

Angie tried to grab the Poké Balls, but her arms were tied so tightly along her body, she could not reach them.

"It's no use, Ash, I can't reach them!" she cried in desperation.

"Let Pikachu try it!" Ash answered.

Angie had to giggle as the little mouse Pokemon tried to get the Poké Balls from her pocket.

"That tickles!" she said, "oh please stop, I can't take it any longer... hihi..."

But then Pikachu got hold of a Poké Ball, and dropped it on the ground. The familiar "pop" sounded, and with a flash of light the ball opened.

"Gliscor, there you are!" Ash said.

Pikachu had gotten the right Poké Ball at the first try.

"Can you cut the strings with your scissors?" Ash asked.

"Glissscoorrrr gli.." Gliscor said and nodded towards his trainer. He braced himself and lashed out to the strings "Gliiii.....scoorrrrrr!"

The first attempt failed as Gliscor only managed to hit Ash's head, causing Angie to giggle again, but the next attempt was successful and the web that had held Angie and Ash, fell to the ground.

"Ah, that feels good" Ash sighed.

And although Angie hadn't been stuck there as long as he, she was also very relieved to be free again. She fell around Ash's neck, and almost squeezed the air out of him.

"You know I like you Angie, but when stuck in that web I had more room to breathe."

"Oh sorry..." Angie apologized. "I am just so glad I can hold you again."

"It's okay, Ange, I was also worried that I might never see you again."

She relaxed her grip a little, and Ash even started to feel a little comfortable holding her this way. "Hey, girls are nice", he thought "if you found the right girl." Then Angie's grip tightened again and she started shaking.

"What is wrong, Ange? You are squeezing me again."

But all she could say was "Sp... sp..."

Ash tried to understand what she was trying to say but before he managed to find that out, the riddle was solved, as Angie shouted "The Ariados! It's back!"

Ash turned around, and saw the large Pokémon that had captured them earlier. "Not again!" he thought, "we have to be quick!"

"Ash!" Angie cried in fear, as the Ariados was moving towards her.

"Gliscor! Do guillotine!"

"Are you sure that is the best move, Ash?", Angie asked, still with fear in her eyes. "That move has a very low chance on succeeding" she added.

"It is our only chance, Angie, and I am sure Gliscor can do it. Isn't that right buddy?"

"Gli. Gliscor" the Pokémon answered.

Gliscor looked at Ash with his familiar emotional face, his eyes almost in tears because of the faith his trainer displayed in him, then his eyes became menacing again. Gliscor jumped up high in the air and took aim at the Ariados that was now rushing towards Angie. Ash grabbed her, holding her tight, with his back turned towards the charging Ariados, to protect her from the blow if Gliscor's attack would fail.

"GLIIII......SCORRRR!" was all that Ash and Angie heard, as dust was blown up around them.

Then it became silent again. Ash opened his eyes again, and so did Angie.

"Is it over...? " Angie asked.

Ash looked around, and there lay the large Ariados, knocked out by Gliscor's guillotine.

"Yes, Gliscor did it! Just like I thought he would," Ash yelled in joy, and they danced around in a circle to celebrate it. Then Angie and Ash both thanked Gliscor for his effort saving their lives.

"Now let's get out of here!" Ash said to Angie.

"Gladly!" she said, and grabbed his hand, as they ran back to their camping spot.

"Gliscor, can you keep watch tonight?" Ash asked.

Gliscor nodded, and sat down, looking towards the part of the forest they had just escaped from. Suddenly Angie heard a strange sound.

"Sorry, that's my stomach," Ash said, "I'm starving!"

Angie thought about the dinner she had made.

"I managed to cook you something," she said, "but it must be gone all bad now"

"Now let me be the judge of that" Ash said to her.

The fire under the meal had gone out, but it was still glowing, and surprisingly the meal was still quite warm. Angie put a little on Ash's plate, so he could try it. He took a spoonful, chewed on it, than swallowed it, but said nothing.

"I knew it, it must taste awful, I'm a lousy cook, I should never have come with you instead of Brock, I will get us both poisoned and then..." Angie ranted, but Ash put his finger on her mouth.

"It is the best food I've tasted in ages," Ash said, "can I have some more please?"

It took some time for her to recover from the surprise. "He really likes what I made! Wow!" Angie thought, as she filled Ash's plate with more of the meal. As she watched him eat it with great enthusiasm, she started to blush a little. Then they heard another strange sound. "Oops, that's my stomach," she realized. She had been so busy getting something for Ash, she had completely forgotten about herself. She put some spoonfuls on her own plate, and meanwhile Ash had finished his portion, and asked if he could have more.

"Well, off course, mister Bug Pokémon hunter, Brock told me you have a healthy appetite, so I made plenty," and she filled his plate again.

Then she fed the Pokemon, giving Pikachu and Gliscor some extra for their help today. While they were eating as well, Ash and Angie put up the tents they had brought to sleep in.

"Goodnight Ash. Sweet dreams," Angie said as the gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

She wanted to turn around to walk to her tent, but Ash took her hand, and made her turn around to face him again.

"Thanks for coming for me, and saving my life," he said with an unusually emotional tone in his voice.

"That's okay," she said, "you would have done the same for me, I know."

"I know," Ash said as he nodded, "but I still would like to give you this," and he kissed her briefly on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Ange" he said in a soft voice, and turned around to walk to his tent.

For a moment she thought she was already dreaming, lying in her sleeping bag in her tent. But the cool evening breeze made her realize it was real. "Ash kissed me! Wow!" she thought. It had already been a great step for him to confess to her that he liked her as well, perhaps even more difficult than it was for her to tell him she loved him. Keeping that in mind, it gave this kiss even more meaning. She almost floated back to her tent, and didn't think any more about the frightening moments they experienced this day. She put on her pyamas, and got in her sleeping bag. And with a big smile on her face, she quickly fell asleep.

My third fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.

21-06-2009: Changed the Pokémon that held Ash captured to an Ariados, it seems more menacing than a Spinarak.


	3. Episode 3: Don't Miss the Boat! part 1

Episode 3, Don't Miss the Boat! (part 1)

Part 1 of the 3rd episode in my Fan Fiction about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Ash, are you awake already?" Angie whispered as she walked past his tent.

The sun was shining for a while now, and Angie had woken up early from a good night's sleep. She had thought about the adventures of yesterday, how she and Ash were almost captured by a big Ariados. But it all ended well, thanks to her being witty enough to grab Ash's Poké Balls before she went looking for him, and of course by the great performance of Gliscor. "Where was Gliscor anyway?" she thought. It wasn't where they left it yesterday, when Ash asked it to stand watch for the rest of the night. She looked around and finally found it, lying against one side of Ash's tent. Her first reaction was to wake the sleeping Pokemon, but she could restrain herself.

"The poor thing," she whispered, "it must have been so tired after all that it did yesterday to rescue Ash and me. Better let it get that well deserved rest for a while longer."

Finally she heard some muffled sounds from Ash's tent. "Fine, he is awake," she thought.

"Rise and shine, little sleeper," she said teasingly while shaking his tent a little.

"Huh! Wh... what is happening...?" she heard him say as a startled Ash came running out off his tent.

Angie immediately started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked, still a bit annoyed about his wake-up call.

"You!" Angie giggled, "you look really cute in that."

Ash suddenly realized why she was laughing. He was wearing his purple pyjama with the yellow dots. "Why did my mum ever get me this?" had been his first thought when he had unpacked his backpack for the first time at the start of his journey in the Sinnoh region. "I am not going to wear this!" had been his second thought. So, up till now, he had always kept this garment at the bottom of his backpack, and used his other, less colorful pyjamas. But these had become rather worn because of their frequent use, so he could not wear them anymore, and had been forced to put on this spotted, horrible thing.

"Oh, that..." Ash said embarrassed, as he wanted to sink into the ground right there, right now.

"We'll buy you another one when we are in town again, okay?" Angie said. "You just get back inside, and put on some other clothes, while I'll get us some breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," Ash replied, and quickly got back into his tent.

Not long after that, he came out again, fully dressed in his regular costume, with his cap firmly on his head. Pikachu sat on his shoulder, and looked fully recovered. Angie had already set the table, and a lovely scent entered Ash's nose.

"Smells really good, Ange!" he said, and sat down at the table.

"Well thank you," she said, "I hope it will also taste as good then."

Angie also sat down, and they enjoyed their breakfast together.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Brock's twin sister," Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked him. "I don't look like him, now do I?"

"No, of course not," Ash laughed, "but you do cook as well as him, maybe even better."

Angie turned her head a little away so Ash could not see her blushing.

"Ah, you're just saying that because I made it," she said with a slightly timid voice.

"No, I mean it. Of course it is extra special because you're the cook, but it really is good. Don't be so uncertain of yourself!" Ash backed up his praise.

"Well, in that case, thanks for the compliment, and remember, you may kiss the cook."

Ash almost fell over backwards from his seat. "Okay, being with his girlfriend was getting better every day, but all that stuff about kissing was still a bit frightening," he thought. "If, like yesterday, it just happened, it was okay, but let's not overdo it," he said to himself.

"Did you choke on something?" Angie asked him with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I guess I was eating a bit too fast. But it's alright now," Ash quickly said.

They finished eating, cleaned up and broke up their tents. Today was the day the boat to the new region could be fully repaired again, so they had to go back to the Fight Area. At the shore of the lake they had to cross to get there, they found the raft that Ash had made when they came from the Fight Area. It was still sturdy, but Ash decided to make it a little bigger this time, so they could both travel on board of it.

"If the boat was to leave early, then there wouldn't be time for me to dry my clothes if I go swimming again," Ash explained to Angie.

She didn't mind at all, now she could finally sit close to Ash during the trip over the lake. She enjoyed this so much, that she was a little disappointed when the other shore of the lake got closer and soon they were on the other side. However, she did manage to hold his hand while walking the final part to the Fight Area. "He is getting a little less shy about that" she thought, as she smiled at him. Soon they arrived in the Fight Area, and even though she expected Ash to get a little embarrassed, to be still holding her hand in public, he did not let go. "Wow!" she thought, "I hope that this is really not a dream, and that my parents now come to wake me up, because I am too late to attend to the Pokemon on the daycare center." She pinched herself with her free hand. "Aw, I am awake. That is really nice. But next time I must pinch a little less hard, it really hurts," She said to herself.

As they walked along the docks, Ash suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him, saying "Smile!" and then he heard a loud click, like the one from a photo camera. Ash turned around, and saw with his own eyes what his ears had already told him. It was Tracey, who had came along with him for a while on other journeys. They shook hands, and Ash asked what he was doing here.

"Well" Tracey said, "I heard about the many new Pokémon in the Sinnoh region, and just had to see those for myself. I heard you have been rather busy as well, Ash. Congratulations on you becoming League Champion of Sinnoh!" "Thanks" Ash said, while looking very proud.

"Besides," Tracey said with a big smile on his face, "I also wanted to meet your girlfriend. She must be very special to have gotten through that dense head of your's."

"She is not... just any girl!" Ash yelled.

He had almost automatically wanted to shout "She is not my Girlfriend!" as he usually did when someone hinted at a girl being romantically involved with him. But he could stop himself before saying the "not my girlfriend" part and instead tactically changed the last words to "...not just any girl." "That sure was close!" he sighed inside himself. "I still need time to get adjusted to the idea that I like Angie, and that she is my girl. I have to be more careful, I almost said something that would have hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, she is very special," Ash said, "and I am glad I now get to know her better. You know she's also a great cook?"

Angie started to blush immediately. "This is the first time he's making me a compliment in public," she thought. "First he is comfortable with holding my hand in public, and now this? Is this the same Ash I met at summer camp, that wouldn't even notice me?" she wondered. "He has sure changed a lot since then, but hey, I am not complaining!"

"So you're going to take the boat to the new region that will leave today?" Tracey asked.

"Eh, yeah, we were going to," Ash and Angie said simultaneously.

"Well, then you can relax, the boat is due to leave no sooner than at four o'clock in the afternoon, they just finished the repairs and are now still loading the cargo," Tracey remarked.

"Oh..." Ash said disappointed, "I was hoping it would leave earlier"

"Well, I know something we can do in the mean time," Tracey said. "We could go to Route 225, leading north from here. Just at the beginning of it are some nice hills, from which it is said you get a great view of the ocean. I was going there to make some drawings and perhaps a few pictures as well, but you lovebirds can come along if you like."

"Stay calm Ash" he said to himself as he heard Tracey call him and Angie lovebirds. "Let's face it, I am holding hands with a girl, and I like it, so actually Tracey is right, we are lovebirds."

"What do you say Angie, shall we go with Tracey?" Ash asked.

"Sounds like fun," she said as she nodded, "and maybe I can ask Tracey some things about you, since you and he have spent quite some time together, I understand."

"Hey, but... no way!" Ash protested as they walked towards the gatehouse leading to Route 225.

"Twerps dead ahead," James said to Jessie as he looked through his Team Rocket binoculars from behind a pair of crates in the docks.

"Give ME that binoculars!" Jessie commanded James. "Ah, it's our favorite twerp, the new girlfriend-twerp and the drawing-twerp. And where there's twerps..."

"There's Pikachu!" Meowth quickly finished her sentence. "But how are we going to catch it?" the talking Pokemon asked his companions.

"Well," James said, "we could try our old favorite, dig a large hole, and wait for them to fall in"

"Then you can dig the hole," Jessie snapped at James.

"Whatever you say, dear..." James sighed.

"It really is beautiful from up here!" Angie said. "Look Ash, you can even see Snowpoint Temple!"

Ash stepped closer and looked in the direction Angie was pointing.

"You're right, it looks marvelous!" Ash agreed.

"Go Shinx!" said Angie as she sent out her Pokemon so it could also see the nice view, and play with Pikachu.

Tracey was busy drawing in his sketchbook, but left his camera in his backpack. After sitting there a while, he put away his drawing tools, and stood up.

"Ash, if we don't want to have to run to the boat, like in the old days, we'd better leave now", Tracey said.

Angie felt a little disappointed. "It is so nice here. I wonder what it would be like to watch the sunset here with Ash," she wondered, but also nodded at Tracey's proposal. "Ash doesn't want to miss this boat, he was so disappointed, when he found out that the boat was delayed because of storm and the repairs it needed after that. And maybe in the future we'll go to other nice places and we can watch the sunset together," she thought, full of hope.

They climbed down the hill again, and walked down the road to the harbor as suddenly... the ground underneath then collapsed, and they fell down a few meters.

"Aww," Angie groaned, "what is this dead weight lying on top of me?"

"Who are you calling a dead weight?" Ash yelled, for it was he who had fallen down on her.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." Angie yelled back at him. "That's what you get when you eat so much! Even the ground can't support you any more!"

"Well, that would never have happened if you didn't cook so well!" Ash shouted.

Normally this would have sounded like a big compliment, but the way Ash said it now, made it sure sound more like a big insult.

"Oh yeah!?" Angie said angry.

"Yeah!" Ash said in a similar annoyed voice and they both crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.

"Now, now, now..." another familiar sounding voice spoke from above, "You two lovebirds should be a little nicer to each other," Jessie said.

"We are not lovebirds!" Ash and Angie both shouted at the same time.

Ash was so angry that he forgot to think before saying something that seemed to deny his feelings for Angie, but since she said the same this time, at least he didn't have to worry about her getting mad at him over this. "Besides, she was already mad now," Ash thought, but before he could wonder about how to make up with Angie, Team Rocket began their familiar motto.

"Is that the sound of bickering twerps that I hear?" Jessie said.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" James added.

"On the winds!" Jessie wanted to continue, but a loud "Shut up!" from Angie stopped her in her tracks.

"How dare you interrupt our motto!" Jessie shouted. "You're just as annoying as your boyfriend-twerp!"

Ash covered his ears getting prepared to hear Angie yell "He is not my boyfriend!" but she didn't. "Hmm, so she still liked him, even after the fight they just had and she also saying they weren't lovebirds," Ash thought.

"Meowth, action please!" Jessie interrupted Ash's thoughts.

A large shadow fell over the pit Ash and his friends had fallen into, and Ash immediately recognized the Team Rocket balloon causing it.

"One Pikachu coming up!" Meowth said with greediness in it's catlike voice.

A net came falling out of the balloon, headed straight for Pikachu. Angie's Shinx jumped up, trying to protect Pikachu, but got scooped up with him.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Oh no... my Shinx!" Angie yelled, as the Team Rocket balloon slowly went out of sight.

(To be continued...)

My fourth fan-fiction story and the first one to feature Team Rocket. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Episode 3: Don't Miss the Boat! part 2

Episode 3, Don't Miss the Boat! (part 2)

Part 2 of the 3rd episode in my Fan Fiction about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Angie turned slowly towards Ash.

"I'll never get my Shinx back," she said to him.

"And it's all your fault!" Ash predicted her next line in his head as he closed his eyes, and held his arm above his head, to cushion the blow on his head he was expecting from her, but Angie didn't say anything and she did not hit him either. Ash lowered his arm, opened his eyes again and looked straight into Angie's face. "Was that a tear in the corner of her eye?" Ash thought. Before he could answer his own question Angie started crying uncontrollably and Ash wrapped his arm around her.

"We'll get your Shinx back." he said to her, "and Pikachu."

"But how?" Angie asked, still sobbing.

The answer came from an unexpected source. It was Brock!

"Are you guys okay down there?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Tracey answered, but Team Rocket got Angie's Shinx and Pikachu!"

"Uh oh, that is not so good!" Brock stated. "But first I will get you out off here."

He tied a rope around a tree close to the pit, so Ash, Angie and Tracey could climb out off it.

"Ash, you should send out Staravia to look for Team Rocket," Brock proposed.

"Good idea Brock!" Ash said, and he released his Bird Pokémon.

"Can you find Team Rocket for us?" Ash asked Staravia.

It nodded and with a look of determination on it's eyes, it flew up high.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Brock?" Angie asked.

"Well, your parents had some stuff they also thought you should take with you on your journey. Along with the usual extra clean underwear your mother insisted on bringing for you. So they asked me to go here and catch up with you, so I could give you those things."

Angie became even more red then when she blushed when Ash said something nice to her. "Mum, why do you manage to embarrass me when you're not even around..." she thought.

"Thanks," she said to Brock, with a soft voice.

"Starrrravia" it sounded from high above.

"Did you see them, Staravia?" Ash asked.

The Bird Pokémon flapped enthusiastically with it's wings, pointing in the direction where it had seen something.

"Okay, who forgot to fill the gas tank?" Jessie asked in her usual menacing voice.

"Don't look at me!" Meowth said irritated, "I supply the hardware but maintenance and stuff is not my task!"

"Oopsie," James said softly as both his companions turned their heads in his direction.

"James!!" Jessie shouted even more threatening.

"At home our butler takes care of these things for us, I guess I have gotten a bit used to that," James defended himself. "Do you see a butler around here!?" Jessie shouted, "well then do something so we can get up in the air again!"

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket! You are not going anywhere!" Ash yelled.

Staravia had indeed seen the villains from the sky, and had guided Ash and company there.

"And give me back my Shinx right now!" Angie yelled.

"Hahahahaha... " Jessie laughed disdainful, "in your dreams, little twerp! Go pick flowers with your twerp-boyfriend," Jessie sneered.

"Why... you!" Angie shouted, while running towards Jessie.

"Yanmega, do Sonic Boom!" Jessie commanded.

Angie was thrown back a few meters by the impact of that sudden attack and fell on the ground.

"Angie, are you okay!?" Ash yelled as he ran to her.

She was still a bit stunned by the blow, but she nodded, confirming she had no injuries.

"You're going to pay for that, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "Give us back our Pokemon or else!"

Jessie laughed even louder at that threat and sent out her Seviper while James released his Carnivine, that greeted it's trainer in the same affectionate manner as always... by eating James' head.

"Seviper, do Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded, "and Yanmega, do your Sonic Boom one more time!"

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" James ordered, after having freed himself from Carnivine's mouth.

Ash wanted to step forward, but the combination of attacks that hit the ground just before his feet, stopped him in his tracks, forcing him to hold his arm before his eyes to protect them from all the dust flying around. "It's no use," he thought, "we'll never get through this wall of attacks."

Then he heard Brock shout, "Crobat, come out and do Supersonic!"

The attack of the strong Bat Pokémon was very effective. Carnivine, Yanmega and Seviper were all confused, and started attacking each other. Jessie and James ordered their Pokemon back to their Poké Balls. "Now's my chance," Ash thought.

"Gliscor, I choose you! Do your X-Scissor on the cage with Pikachu and Shinx!"

With one blow the cage was opened, and Pikachu and Shinx jumped out.

"Oh no!" Jessie, James and Meowth screamed.

Ash was about to ask Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me," Angie said to him with a strange smile on her face. "I want to give Team Rocket a little souvenir."

"Go ahead," Ash replied while giving her a look of mutual understanding.

"Okay, Shinx, do Spark!" Angie said.

Jessie, James and Meowth were shocked when the little electric Pokémon made them shudder.

"Okay Ash, now it's your turn," Angie said.

"Gladly," Ash said to her with a devious smile. "Pikachu, do Thunderbolt! And give it all you got!"

"Uh oh!" Team Rocket yelled, as they were still trying to recover from the attack of Angie's Shinx.

Pikachu's lightning hit them with enormous power, and they flew up high in the air by the resulting explosion.

"Fine, now we have to deal with two of those electric menaces," James complained while flying higher and higher.

"It's not fair," Jessie muttered.

"At least we don't have to worry about empty gas tanks any more," Meowth remarked.

"And we're blasting off again..." the threesome said together.

"Good riddance!" Ash and Angie said simultaneously, while making their special handshake they invented during summer camp.

Then Shinx jumped in Angie's arms.

"I am so glad to have you back again," she said as she hugged her little friend lovingly

"Way to go, Brock!" Ash said, "I forgot how strong your Crobat is."

"Yeah, before I went looking for you, I contacted professor Oak in the Pokemon Center, and asked him to send it to me right away. I thought it might come on handy," Brock explained.

"Well, we're glad you did, right Ange?" Ash said.

She stopped hugging her Shinx, and nodded.

"Yes, thanks Brock!"

"Ah, don't mention it," Brock answered, a bit shy by all this sudden praise.

"Eh guys... " Tracey suddenly said, "I don't want to be rude, but the boat is about to leave."

Ash looked at his Poketch. "That was right, in 15 minutes the ship would set sail, and then it would possibly take weeks before we can take the next boat," it flashed through his mind. He quickly grabbed Angie's hand and started running, dragging here along.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Ash yelled.

Huffing and puffing they arrived in the harbor. There was already smoke coming from the big funnels on top of the ship, and the sailors had almost finished loosening all the ropes that held the boat to the dock.

"Hey, wait for us!" Ash shouted.

But his voice was not strong enough to sound above the noise of the engines, and the horn that indicated the ship would leave any moment now. They started running again, but the boat already started moving. "We're never gonna make it!" Ash thought. But then something flashed through the sky, and the boat abruptly stopped moving.

"What was that!?" Ash said.

"No time to find out" Angie yelled, "this is our chance!" and this time she pulled Ash along while running towards the boat.

They saw sailors running around the decks, probably just as surprised as they were about what had happened. They were now but a few meters away from the boat.

"The sea... it is frozen!" They heard one of the sailors say to the captain.

And indeed, the water around the hull was frozen for several meters in every direction. "What could have caused this?" Ash wondered.

"Hey Ash! If that is the boat you were supposed to take, how come I don't see you on it yet?" he heard a well known voice say. It was Dawn!

"Did you... stop that boat?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I did, or rather, Buneary's Ice Beam did. I heard that you were leaving Sinnoh, and wanted to say goodbye. But when I didn't see you board the ship, and finally saw you running trying to catch it, I decided to help you a little"

"Gee, thanks, Dawn" Ash said, and Angie said something similar.

"Can we come along, mister?" Ash asked the captain.

"Sure, I'll ask my men to lower the boarding ramp again. We're not going anywhere for a while now," he said with disappointment in his voice. "It will take hours before that ice is gone..."

"I think can help you with that," Ash said as they boarded the ship. "Chimchar, I choose you!"

After a few well aimed Flamethrowers, the ice that had trapped the ship, was melted.

"Good job, Chimchar," Ash said as he made it return to it's Poké Ball.

"Goodbye, Ash! Take good care of yourself and Angie!" Dawn shouted.

"I will! Bye Dawn. You keep winning those contests!" Ash shouted back.

"Sure thing Ash!" Dawn replied.

"Good luck, thanks for getting us on this boat after all!" Angie yelled, as she was also waving at Dawn.

"All aboard!" a sailor shouted, but Tracey still hesitated to walk back across the boarding ramp to join Dawn at the docks.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Ash proposed, noticing Tracey's hesitation.

Angie looked up for a while. "On one hand I really just want to be with Ash and if Tracey comes along, I will have less time with Ash. But on the other hand, it would be safer to have someone else travel with us," Angie reasoned. Their encounter with the big Ariados on Route 228 had clearly proven that.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. Shouldn't you ask Angie first what she thinks of this?" Tracey said, as if he had read Angie's mind.

"I'm okay with it, Ash," she said, "besides, it could come in handy to have someone else around to talk some sense into you, in case you don't listen to me," she teased him.

Tracey smiled, and quickly came on board again. The boarding ramp was retracted again, and the ship started to move for the second time.

"Bye Brock, don't chase after girls too much while we are gone!" Ash mocked.

"Look who's talking. Isn't that a girl next to you?" Brock said referring to Angie.

Ash blushed a little as he looked aside, straight in Angie's eyes.

"Point taken," he said while waving back to Brock.

As the boat started to pick up speed, the two waving figures on the docks became smaller and smaller, until they were to far away to see them wave any more.

"Now, let's see if they still have a cabin for you, Tracey," Ash remarked, "unless you want to sleep on the deck."

But since the boat had departed days later than originally planned, there were no more cabins free. Luckily, the crew did manage to arrange an extra bed, which was placed in Ash's room. Tracey would share a room it with him and Angie took the other room. After putting their belongings away in the cabins, and freshening up, they went to the restaurant, to fill their hungry stomachs.

"You want to go for a little stroll on deck?" Angie asked after they had finished eating.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ash said.

"You're coming along too, Tracey?" Angie asked.

"Nah, you two go ahead. I have some drawings to finish. Maybe I'll catch up with you later," Tracey lied, since he only said it to give Ash and Angie some time together.

He was glad with the invitation to join Ash and Angie on their journey, since he was just as anxious as them to see the new Pokémon they might encounter in the new region, but didn't want to intrude. As Ash and Angie walked along the deck, their hands brushed along each other several times until Ash took Angie's hand, and they walked towards the stern of the ship together. The sun was slowly setting and seemed to disappear under the water surface.

"Can we sit down here for a while?" she asked Ash.

"Fine with me, it sure is a nice view, right Ange?" he said.

She nodded as she looked dreamily in his eyes, and they sat down on one of the benches. "It wasn't the same view as from that hills on Route 225, but it was still pretty good. Pretty good indeed," Angie thought, as she laid down her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash smiled as they sat there. "We may fight sometimes, but she can be so sweet also," he thought. He put his arm around her waist and she relaxed even more. They never noticed that someone else was watching them silently. Tracey had come outside to say goodnight, but as he saw how cozy Ash and Angie sat there, he did not have the heart to disturb this moment. Instead he quietly made a quick sketch of the young couple.

"I will finish it later, and then give it to them," Tracey thought. "Who would have ever imagined that Ash could be so romantic. He used to think about nothing but gym battles, and getting stronger. That Angie really got through to him." Then he quietly went inside again, leaving Ash and Angie alone with the beautiful sunset, and the love that was slowly but clearly growing between them..

My fifth fan-fiction story and the first one to feature Team Rocket. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	5. Episode 4: A Blast from the Past! part 1

Episode 4, A Blast from the Past! (part 1)

Part 1 of the fourth episode in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some Morpheusshipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Aatchooo!" Tracey woke up instantly at this loud sneeze. "Aaaachooo!" it sounded again. It was Ash, who had clearly caught a cold.

"I believe someone stayed out on the deck in the cold a little too long last night..." Tracey teased Ash.

He could barely dodge the pillow that came flying his way. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Enter!" Tracey said, and Angie came stumbling into the room.

"Do you guys have some tissues left? I've seem to have caught a cold somehow," she sniffed.

"You as well? What a coincidence. But I'm afraid Ash just used our last one," Tracey said as they heard Ash blow his nose.

"Aaawww, that's too bad," Angie said, disappointed.

"You can still use this one, I think,"Ash proposed, "I haven't used this corner yet," and he stretched out his hand with the tissue towards her.

"Eeew! That's gross! Stay away from me!" Angie said as she quickly took a step back.

"I have a better idea. You two sneezing lovebirds get back in bed, and I'll get you a load of fresh tissues and some chicken soup." Tracey suggested.

"Sounds great!", Ash and Angie both said simultaneously, after which they both sneezed.

After the chicken soup, and some rest, Ash and Angie felt a little better again, and they decided to go on deck for some fresh air. Tracey came along too, but suddenly turned around to get something from his cabin.

"You know it's your fault I am sick now." Angie suddenly said to Ash at an accusing tone.

"My fault? And whose idea was it to go out and watch the sunset yesterday?" Ash countered as he immediately took on his defensive attitude.

"Well, I didn't hear you complain about it yesterday, and besides, since you're the oldest, you should have kept better track of the time." Angie replied.

Tracey heard them bickering as he came back. He had finished the picture of Ash with Angie watching the sunset together, and wanted to give it to them to cheer them up. But he realized this wasn't the right moment for that, and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Oh, you can be so stubborn!" Angie said.

"Actually you both are," Tracey thought by himself, "neither one of them willing to be the first to apologize."

"Like you're always that easy to get along with," Ash remarked.

"Well, if I am such a burden then, maybe I should get off in the next port, and head back to Solaceon Town!" Angie yelled.

"If that makes you happy..." Ash said seemingly cool, but inside he didn't like where this argument was heading.

Meanwhile, at the Oreburgh Museum's research facility, an entirely different crisis was unfolding.

"It's out of control! Quickly, get the net!" a man in a white overall yelled.

"Yes professor!" his assistant shouted.

But it was too late. A large Aerodactyl, that had just been extracted from a fossil, blasted a hole in the wall of the lab, and bashed outside.

"Oh no!" the professor said in despair. "That Aerodactyl is by far the strongest we have yet extracted, and now it is out in the open. Who knows what it will do..."

Back on the boat, Ash and Angie were still fighting.

"I am not talking to you, Ash Ketchum!" she said and she walked a few steps away from him.

Ash wanted to end this fight, and make up, but he was too stubborn to take the first step. Tracey knew this, and walked towards him.

"Do you really want her to leave?" Tracey whispered to Ash.

Ash's face softened as fear of that happening came over him.

"N..no, off course not. I really enjoy her company," he whispered back.

"Well, why not be a little more sensible and let her know. An apology won't kill you, or will it?" Tracey remarked.

Ash thought about these words for a while, and nodded.

"You're right. I don't want to loose her because of my stupid pride," he said, "I'll..."

But his words were suddenly interrupted.

"Ash!" Angie yelled.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," he said, but deep inside he was glad she had broken the silence between them. "Ash!" Angie yelled again, "lookout, it's an..!"

But then a fierce gust of wind threw Ash and Tracey down on the floor. "What was that?" Tracey wondered as he helped Ash get up on his feet again.

"Ash! Help me!" they both heard Angie screaming in fear.

Ash looked up to where the sound of her voice had come from and saw a large Aerodactyl fly away, while holding his girlfriend.

"Angie, hang on!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu, do Thunderbolt!"

"No Ash, don't do it! Look at how high they are flying. If that creature drops her when it is hit by Pikachu's attack, she may get seriously hurt!" Tracey warned him.

"But we can't just keep standing here and do nothing!" Ash said with a mix of fear and anger on his face.

"We must warn the captain. Maybe he can follow the Aerodactyl," Tracey suggested.

They ran up the stairway to the control room, and barged in.

"Now what have we got here?" a dark voice inquired. "You lads go play in your cabin! We've got a situation here! There was this strange breeze all of a sudden so maybe there's a storm nearby!"

"I think we can tell you more about that situation, mister," Tracey said.

"It was an Aerodactyl! And it took my girlfriend away, and you need to follow her or we'll never see her again!" Ash ranted.

"An Aerodactyl?" The captain said very surprised. "I've never seen one here before. Are you sure lad?"

"Yes, mister, it really was an Aerodactyl, you've got to believe me!"Ash said in despair.

"Sir, I just heard an extra newsflash on the radio," one of the crew members remarked. "Something about an ancient Pokémon that escaped from the Oreburgh Museum."

"So I guess you lads did see well, that must have been the same Pokémon," he said, frowning. "Call the Oreburgh museum at once!" he ordered.

"Why don't we just simply follow the Aerodactyl?" Ash asked, a bit annoyed at all this delay.

"That won't do, lad. We could never keep up with it, this boat just isn't fast enough," the captain explained.

"We've made contact with Oreburgh, sir!" a crew member reported.

"Fine, put it on the video screen," the captain answered.

"Greetings. I am professor Pinetree from the Oreburgh Museum Research Center. I believe you've seen our missing Aerodactyl?"

Ash stepped forward.

"Yeah, we did, and it kidnapped my girlfriend!" Ash said reproachful.

"Oh dear. That is not so good. We were already afraid something like this may happen. This particular Aerodactyl is very strong and ferocious. We tried to tame it after it had been extracted from it's fossil, but we couldn't get it to go into a Poké Ball, and it escaped. I'm afraid your friend may be in grave danger...," the professor explained.

Ash pulled his cap over his eyes to cover the tears welling up inside, and raced outside, down the stairs, to the deck. Tracey followed him, and found Ash standing in a corner, clearly sobbing, although he still kept his eyes hidden.

"Hey Ash," Tracey said as he grabbed his arm, "I'm sure there must be a way to get her back."

But Ash started to cry even louder.

"You heard what that professor said, Ash sobbed, "besides, we haven't got any idea where that creature took Angie. Or it may have dropped her somewhere above the ocean. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn and would have apologized to her earlier, than this would never have happened."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Tracey said, as he grabbed Ash by the shoulders. "You heard the professor, it was an accident!"

Ash didn't look too convinced.

"If I never see her again, the last moment Angie and I had together, we were fighting. I miss her so, Tracey!" Ash cried.

"I know, and I am sure Angie knows too," Tracey tried to comfort him.

He put an arm around Ash's shoulder, and Ash slowly calmed down a little.

"Now, shall we get up to the control room again? Maybe the captain and professor Pinetree have come up with a plan to rescue Angie," Tracey said, trying to sound full of hope.

"Oh good, you two are back," the captain greeted them as they came in, "I believe the professor has something to say to you, Ash."

They looked at the screen.

"First, we at Oreburgh Museum, and especially me, would like to apologize for what happened," the professor said. "We should never have allowed such a dangerous Pokémon to escape."

Ash felt tears coming up again.

"But we may have some good news as well," the professor continued. "I've checked your current coordinates, and it turns out, you're not far away from the Rough Peak Islands, a small group of island where we dug up the fossil this Aerodactyl was extracted from. We believe it considers that place it's home, so it must be headed there."

Ash's face cleared a little.

"So you know where it took Angie?" he asked.

"Well, we can't be sure for a full hundred percent, but it is very likely." the professor commented, "and on top of that, we now have the means of catching it. My colleagues have worked nonstop since that Aerodactyl escaped, to make another Master Ball."

"A Master Ball?" Ash asked.

"Professor, isn't that a special type of Poké Ball that will catch any type of Pokémon?" Tracey informed.

"That is correct, the professor answered. "We've been studying the only working prototype, and were finally able to recreate it. I'll get to your location as soon as possible with this Master Ball, so when you find the Aerodactyl, we can catch it."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ash yelled enthusiastically. "We must go to those islands at once!"

"Already taken care of, lad," the captain assured him.

"I've ordered my men so set course there and proceed at full speed."

"Oh, and one last thing, captain," the professor added, "we have to arrange a helicopter and get prepared for this expedition. Chances are you will get there before we do. I must ask you not to set foot on the island before we have arrived there as well. It will be far too dangerous."

"Understood," the captain said, "we'll meet you there," and the connection was terminated.

"What!? More waiting?" Ash said annoyed, "Angie needs our help now!" he said as he clenched his fists.

"They don't understand," he thought. "It wasn't just anybody that had been taken away. It was Angie!" He had just started to get to know her better after they decided to travel along together, and he had grown to like her a lot. More than he had ever liked a girl before. And now this was all taken away from him. "I won't let that happen!" he yelled inside, clenching his fists even more. Tracey noticed the tension building inside Ash and decided to loosen up the situation.

"Ash, we should also get prepared for the rescue mission. You wouldn't want them to have to wait for us to get ready, right?" he said.

That did the trick.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Ash yelled as he grabbed Tracey's arm.

They raced down the stairs to their room and started packing.

Meanwhile, high above the ocean. Angie slowly regained consciousness. "Am I dreaming?" the wondered, her eyes still shut. "It seems as if I am flying. And why are my shoulders hurting?" she wondered. It was also rather cold around her. "What is that windy noise I keep hearing?" She slowly opened her eyes, and closed them in fear again as she saw how high up in the air she was. Then it all came back in a flash. Walking on deck with Ash, their fight, how she tried to warn Ash and Tracey of the large Pokémon that came swooping from the sky. How she was picked up and cried for help. "I must have fainted then," she thought, which wasn't very strange considering what she had been through. "Where is this creature taking me? And will I even see Ash again?" She started to cry softly. "Ash... Ash, where are you? I need you," were her last thoughts as she fainted again.

"Huh?" Ash looked up, startled.

"What is it Ash?" Tracey asked.

"I believe... it was Angie, calling me... but how...?" he said, very surprised.

He rushed outside, to the deck, and looked in every direction. Not a sign of Angie.

"Did you see her, Ash?" Tracey asked while still trying to catch his breath.

"No, but it felt like she was very close and I could really hear her voice calling me," Ash explained.

Tracey frowned while in deep thought, trying to explain this phenomenon. Then it hit him.

"Ash, if I remember well, you told me you have the ability to sense the aura of other living beings, right? Like with Lucario and later when you rescued that kidnapped Riolu?"

"Yeah, sometimes that happens," Ash said, as he nodded.

"Well, isn't it possible that you felt Angie's aura, because she was thinking of you or so?"

"Uh... well...it's possible. I guess," Ash admitted.

"Well, that would certainly mean she is alive, right?" Tracey continued.

Ash's eyes brightened a little.

"Yeah, that must be it. Hold on Angie! We're coming for you!" he screamed, as the boat was moving at top speed towards the Rough Peak Islands, stealthily followed by a small periscope...

(To be continued...)

My sixth fan-fiction story. This is the 2nd version of this part, since I accidentally deleted it by saving part 2 with the same filename. But I'm pretty sure this 2nd version is very close to the 1st one, with only minor differences. As always I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	6. Episode 4: A Blast from the Past! part 2

Episode 4, A Blast from the Past! (part 2)

Part 2 of the fourth episode in my Fan Fiction series about the Pokémon journey of Ash and Angie. Updated version with improved layout, with speech now clearly separated from narrative parts. Involves some MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you don't like that idea, stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

Ash didn't want to sleep after the ship had set course for the probable whereabouts of the Aerodactyl and his precious Angie. He insisted on staying in the control room with the Captain and Tracey, to be the first to hear any updates on the progress of this rescue mission. But finally, he was overcome by sleep, and dozed off. Two sailors carried him to his room, and Tracey decided to go to bed as well, as he could also use a good night's rest. When he woke up the next morning, Ash's bed was empty. He got dressed, and went outside, where he found his friend with a pair of binoculars, constantly scanning the horizon for a sign of Angie.

"Good morning, Ash. How are you feeling?" Tracey informed.

"Well, my cold is gone, but I'd rather catch ten colds at the same time, then feel the way I do now," Ash said. "I am so scared something terrible happened to Angie..."

Tracey noticed how concerned Ash looked, and felt really sorry for him. "I hope prof. Pinetree was right about the Aerodactyl going to that island," he thought. "Ash will never be the same if this rescue mission fails."

"Ah, you know Angie. She is just as stubborn as you, so she will not allow this situation to get the best of her. Maybe we should worry more about the Aerodactyl." Tracey said, trying cheer up his friend.

"Ahoy, land in sight!" it sounded from the bridge.

Ash veered up like he had been stung by a Beedrill, and rushed up the stairs to the control room, Tracey was barely able to keep up with him.

"Where, where is it?!"Ash shouted as he barged in.

"Well, good morning to you too, lad," the captain greeted Ash.

"Uh... sorry sir" Ash said as he looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay lad, I know how much you've been waiting for some news. Just take a look in that direction," the captain said as he pointed at the port side of the ship.

Ash looked through his binoculars and he saw some pointed rocks in the distance. "Not the nicest place to get stranded," he thought as a shiver went down his spine. When the professor mentioned "an island" as the most likely place the Aerodactyl would go, Ash pictured it to look more like a "classic island" with palm trees, a beach and so. The captain noticed Ash's concern.

"This side looks quite inhabitable," he said, "but there's a rocky plain on the other side, where they dug up the fossils."

Ash looked slightly relieved and he handed over the binoculars to Tracey.

"We'll be there in 15 minutes," the captain said, "but the helicopter with prof. Pinetree will take at least three hours to get here. So all we can do in the meantime is wait."

"What! Wait!?" Ash yelled in astonishment, "we can't wait. Angie needs our help now!"

"No can do, lad," the captain said, shaking his head. "The professor was very clear when he stressed we should wait till he was there as well. And as captain of this ship I am responsible for your safety."

Ash wanted to protest again, but Tracey took his arm.

"You know he's right, Ash. We'd better check if we did pack everything we may need and maybe get some rest," Tracey said. "We'll probably need all our strength when we go to the island."

Ash looked convinced by Tracey's advice and after they did a last check on the contents of their backpacks, they could be certain they were well prepared for the adventures that would doubtlessly lie ahead. Much to Tracey's surprise, Ash even agreed with Tracey's proposal to take a little nap, so they would be as fresh as possible when they were finally to go to the island. "I just hope he can get some rest and not be tossing and turning in his bed all the time," were Tracey's last thoughts as he dozed off.

Not to far away from them, Angie slowly opened her eyes. "We've stopped flying," she realized, still a bit dazed from all she had been through. Her blurred vision became clearer. "What is this place?" she thought as she looked out over a barren, rocky plane. She noticed some holes a few meters from her, in the otherwise flat surface, but they looked quite artificial. She tried to get up, using a large boulder for support, as her legs were still stiff from the long and rather uncomfortable flight. Now she could look much further. "Was that the ocean?" she wondered, looking at a bluish line at where the plain seemed to cut off. She stumbled forward a few steps, but almost fell down again. "Why do I feel so weak?" she wondered, but before she could answer her question, the rumbling of her stomach made it all clear. "Wait, didn't I put a candy bar in my pocket before I went on deck?" She felt in her pockets. "Yes, it was still there!" She took some quick bites, and felt her strength return a little. "Now let's see what lies beyond that edge," she ordered herself. As she came closer, her first guess was confirmed. It was the ocean. When she was still some meters away, her heart started to pound. "Was... was that the ship she was sailing on with Ash and Tracey?" she wondered as she saw two familiar looking funnels appear above the ledge.

Meanwhile, Tracey turned on his other side, lying in the chair he had fallen asleep in. "What time was it?" he wondered while yawning. He opened his eyes to look at the clock, then looked back forward, at the empty bed again. "Empty?!" it suddenly flashed through his mind. "Where did Ash go? He wouldn't be so stupid to go to the island alone!? Well, it was exactly like Ash to do so," he thought, as he sprang up, and raced towards the deck. He heard a loud splash, and ran to the direction of the sound. It was indeed as he feared, Ash was lying there in the water, while holding on to Buizel.

"To the island, Buizel!" Ash commanded his Pokémon.

"Bui, Bui!" Buizel agreed and they blasted off.

"Don't do it Ash! Come back! Wait for the others!" Tracey shouted.

But even if Ash could have heard his friend's advice, he wouldn't have turned around. "I have to go save Angie!" he kept repeating inside himself.

Angie was now very close to the edge of the rocky plain, and could see the boat more clearly. "What is that little dot moving away from the boat towards the island?" she wondered. It was moving too fast to be driftwood or so. As it came closer, she noticed that the colors where also very strange for driftwood. "Orange, red... some blue..." Then her heart sprang up with joy, "It's Ash with Buizel!" she realized. Suddenly she didn't feel tired or weak at all.

"Hey Ash, over here!!" Angie yelled, as she started waving.

"Angie!! Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Ash said, happy to see her again. "Go faster, Buizel!" Ash commanded.

Suddenly they heard a loud cry. Angie had already wondered where the Aerodactyl had gone, but she didn't have to wonder any more.

"Ash, hurry! The Aerodactyl is coming back!" she yelled to Ash, who was almost at the shore now.

"Staravia, I choose you!" Ash said as he climbed on Staravia's back, and together they flew up as fast as the Bird Pokémon could.

"Hang on, Angie!" he yelled back to her.

Angie suddenly felt a strong wind blowing around her, and she moved a few steps away from the ledge, to avoid getting blown off it. With a loud thump, the Aerodactyl landed on the rocks, a stone's throw away from her. It didn't seem too amused that his catch had run away and it gave another frightening cry before it came chasing towards Angie.

"Ash!" she screamed in fear while trying to run away from the attacking ancient Pokémon.

"Staravia, do Wing Attack!" Ash shouted as he jumped of it's back and landed on the rocky plain.

The Aerodactyl took a direct hit from Ash's Pokémon. It seemed hardly impressed, but at least turned it's attention towards Staravia now. Ash ran to Angie, and she fell into his arms.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Ash inquired as he held her tight.

"I'm fine now, Ash..." she whispered.

"Everything's gonna be okay now," Ash assured her.

But he had spoken a bit to soon. After a fierce Take Down attack from the Aerodactyl, Staravia dropped down on the ground, and fainted.

"Oh... Staravia... come back!" Ash said as he made it return to it's Poké Ball.

"It's too strong, Ash! We can't fight it!" Angie yelled.

Ash realized she was right. "This Aerodactyl is too much, he thought, "and there's nowhere to run... or was there...?" He looked around for a moment and then looked back into Angie's eyes.

"Angie, do you trust me?" Ash asked.

"Of course, you silly," she answered.

"Okay, on my mark, hold me as tightly as possible and we'll jump of that ledge together," he suggested.

"We what?!" Angie shouted in disbelief. "We can't survive falling down such a height!"

"We will be fine. Forever, remember?" Ash said as he looked deeper into her eyes.

Angie's eyes became brighter again. "I won't let you go. Even if that means forever!" She remembered those words Ash had said, as he tried to save her from that evil ghost, all too well. She put up a confident smile and nodded shortly.

"I'm with you Ash. Forever." she firmly replied.

"Okay then, hang on and don't let go," Ash said as the Aerodactyl was about to swoop down on them. "Now!" He shouted.

They fell down faster and faster, desperately clinging to each other. The water was getting closer, water that was said to be tougher than concrete if you fell down on it from a such a height...

"Buizel, now catch us with your Water Gun!" Ash yelled.

They were only about ten meters away from the water surface as a fountain of water made them gently came to a full stop, and they landed safely in the water.

"Well done Buizel!" Ash said.

"Yeah, Buizel, you were really fantastic!" Angie added.

The otherwise very tough acting Pokémon was visibly touched by these words of praise and looked even more proud of it's power than usual. Meanwhile the Aerodactyl was momentarily confused when it's prey had suddenly disappeared. It quickly spotted Ash and Angie again and came after them. Buizel was able to counter this attack with Aqua Jet, but got hit by one of the Aerodactyl's wings and Ash had to call it back to it's Poké Ball. The situation became more desperate again, as the revived fossil flew up to gain speed for yet another attack. Suddenly Ash and Angie felt a breeze from behind them and a noise that was getting louder. "Not another Aerodactyl! One is more than enough," Ash thought. But then he recognized the sound, it was a helicopter! They both looked up, and saw Tracey, the captain and the professor. The door slid open.

"Hang on guys!" Tracey shouted, "prof. Pinetree has the Master Ball, he only needs to... "

But he couldn't finish his sentence as a giant Magikarp surfaced. A grappling arm extended from it, and snatched away the Master Ball.

"Thank you for the delivery but I'm afraid we haven't got any small change left to tip you." Jessie sneered.

"Hey, we need that ball to catch that Aerodactyl. Give it back!" Ash yelled,

"Oh, don't worry, we'll catch it for you," Jessie said, while laughing.

"And then we'll give it to the boss." Meowth added.

"The fools!" prof. Pinetree shouted, "that Master Ball is not activated yet. We did this to prevent it getting used by accident and getting wasted on a Pokémon that can be caught with a standard ball. You wouldn't catch a sleeping Caterpie with this one."

But it was too late. Jessie threw the Master Ball at the Aerodactyl, that was now very close again.

"Come to mama..." she said while laughing greedily.

But the Aerodactyl simply hit the Master Ball with it's tail, sending it flying up high in the air.

"Huh? I thought a Master Ball was supposed to catch any Pokémon. What is wro..." Jessie said.

But she could not complete her sentence. A powerful Hyper Beam hit their Magikarp-submarine, and it exploded, blasting them up high into the sky.

"Some Master Ball. Useless Junk!" Jessie complained.

"Maybe next time we should read the manual first." James remarked.

"Meowth!" their feline friend concluded as they quickly disappeared in the distance.

"The Master Ball, where did it go!?" Angie asked.

"I.. I don't know..." Ash said, a little dazed.

"Pikapi!" they all suddenly heard, as Pikachu jumped out of the helicopter.

The little Pokémon had spotted the Master Ball, now falling down, and used it's tail to smash it to Ash.

"Gotcha!" he shouted with joy.

"Turn the ring in the middle clockwise, then you will activate the ball!" prof. Pinetree shouted.

Ash followed these directions, took aim at the Aerodactyl, and hit him with the Master Ball. It popped open, and the Aerodactyl was drawn inside. The ball started to wiggle as usual, but soon the light on the side stopped flashing, and the familiar beep sounded to indicate that the capture was complete.

"You did it Ash!" Angie cheered, "you caught it!" and she give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

In the helicopter everyone was also cheering. The pilot steered the craft down, and they picked up Ash and Angie from the water.

"Here you are professor Pinetree. I believe this belongs to you," Ash said as he gave the Master Ball to the professor. "Don't you want to keep it? You did catch it and it's a very rare and powerful Pokémon, great for Gym Battles," the professor answered.

"No, we've seen enough Aerodactyls for a while, right Angie?" Ash said looking at her.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Ash," she replied, nodding at him.

"Well, at least you're not bickering any more," Tracey teased them. "Maybe I should keep that Master Ball, in case you two start again."

Ash and Angie looked at each other knowingly, then grabbed Tracey, and threatened to toss him out of the helicopter.

"Okay, okay, I'll let the professor keep it! Please don't drop me!" Tracey shouted.

They pulled him in again, and the pilot flew them back to the boat, so they could finally continue their journey to the new region again.

My seventh fan-fiction story. I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
